Sorok's Tales:Vampiric Redemption
by Darkened Lover
Summary: This is the first story,in what will be a series if it is successful enough. A young vampire seeks to cure his cursed life,and meets allies along the way. He fled his families home,he's on the run. The whole time he does his best not to fall in love.


"Over there!!",a fiercely ferocious voice called out in the darkness of the night. A fourteen-year-old boy was fleeing as fast as he could down the mountainside. Five tall men,each wearing dark clothes with the same emblem and a hood drawn,chased after him. He was gasping for air,he'd been running nonstop,full-speed for hours it seemed. They wouldn't let up,and he couldn't shake them.

_Darn them,they just won't give up!!_ The boy thought,still gasping for air. Then he stumbled,and fell down,stumbling down the last few meters of the mountain. He landed in a group of bushes,and felt pain from his shoulder. He winced as he touched his hand to shoulder that the pain resonated from. His hands felt wet,he held his hand in front of his face,it was now covered with a glistening red substance,his blood.

The boy couldn't move,he was too fatigued,his body ached,especially his legs,and he felt like he hadn't breathed correctly in years. The boy's breath was loud and heavy,but he silenced it as best he could for a few moments,as he heard footsteps nearby.

"Where'd the runt go? I saw him stumble down here,but we've lost him! Lord Ernand is going to be furious,but what are we to do? He is probably long gone by now.",an angry,and frightening voice said.

The sound of agreements poked through the bushes,and the boy heard them all retreating back up the mountainside,cursing at its steepness,and their own loss.

The boy sat in the bushes,gasping loudly for air once more. _I guess I just lay here for a while,what else can I even do?_ He thought with frustration,and sighed a painful sounding sigh. It wasn't long after,the boy merely drifted into sleep.

The sun had risen now,and the boy still lay in the bushes,but his spot that had hidden him so well in the darkness,did not work so well in daylight. He awoke to the sound of an Orc voice. Then a second voice,sounded like a Redguard. The boy looked up with effort,and saw an Orc,a Redguard,and a Khajiit standing over him.

The Khajiit spoke with excitement. "Well,well,judging by the clothes,we've struck gold. Even if they are torn a bit,he looks wealthy.",he said. The Orc and Redguard obviously agreed. "Now,stay perfectly still,do not fight. Hand over anything of value,and we'll let you live.",the Khajiit continued,with a sickening smile.

The boy stood,with excessive force,and looked into the Khajiit's eyes. "The Voyen do not give up their riches,to scum like yourselves. I'd let you kill me before I caved under fear like that,besides,I have nary a life to live anyway!",the boy said,staring at the Khajiit intensely. "I know how to fight,I'll make sure I take at least one of you down with me!!",he continued.

The Redguard looked worried. "No,S'Baad we should just leave now. This kid said he was with the Voyen. Do you have a clue who they are?! They are a new clan of vampires in Morrowind,they became famous a year ago when they took down the leaders of the other famous vampire clans!! This kid might die,but his relatives will kill us all!!",he shouted fearfully.

It was a good thing the boy hadn't mentioned that he ran away from his family. The Khajiit called S'Baad laughed,and continued towards the boy. "Big deal,I'm just going to kill the kid,deal with it. Besides,if he was a vampire,wouldn't he be getting burned by the sunlight or something?",he said,drawing a steel shortsword.

The boy was terrified,he spoke big,but had no weapon,and doubted he could kill even one of these men with mere hand-to-hand. Then he heard a familiar voice nearing as it spoke. "I suggest you step slowly away from the kid,and drop your weapons on the ground,less I be forced to kill you all mercilessly. And allow me to answer you cat chow,vampires are harmed by sunlight. Are clan has a very...unique...amulet,the Sunstride Amulet,one given to each Voyen at birth,it allows us to walk in the sunlight,making us fairly more lethal.",the voice said. It was the voice of a young adult male,in his late teens.

The boy looked over the shoulder of the Orc,and saw a cloaked figure nearing them. He recognized the cloak right away. _Thetri!!_ He thought with glee,knowing full well he was safe now. No three bandits,highwaymen,or any warrior-excuse could defeat Thetri as long as he was healthy.

Thetri drew his silver shortsword. The bandits all laughed. "You think we are scared of you? There's three of us,and one,sorry,one-and-a-half of you!!",S'Baad said with laughter. Thetri lowered his hood,and showed his fierce,gleaming red,eyes.

Without word,Thetri lunged,he was an inch away from the Orc's face. There was a flash of silver,a glint of red,and the Orc lay dead on the ground with a gash through it's forehead. Then Thetri side-stepped quickly,and thrust the sword into the neck of the Redguard. Then he jumped back as the Redguard fell,gripping his throat in pain. He looked into S'Baad's eyes,and said,"Now...are you afraid?" S'Baad flinched,then he turned and broke into a run. A second later Thetri tackled S'Baad onto the ground,and plunged the shortsword through S'Baad's heart from behind.

Thetri walked over to the boy on the ground and offered his hand,which was taken. He helped him up,then sighed. "Where would you be without your older brother,Sorok?",Thetri asked with a joking smile.

"Dead...probably.",Sorok replied with a smile. "Thank the nine you showed up when you did,else I would be dead.",Sorok continued.

Thetri laughed. "Yeah,for sure. Well now that the Voyen hunters have left,the bandits are dead,and you have that nasty gash in your shoulder...Welcome to Cyrodiil."


End file.
